bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trial:003/@comment-26428324-20150524021539
I did this with triple mitigators(rainbow squad), used only 1 squad (no turn counting)summoner level 123 Grah(lead) - medulla gem (Lord) not imped lvl 80 Zelnite - 6* SBB Sacred jewel (anima) not imped lvl100 Shera - 6* SBB Sacred jewel (lord) not imped lvl100 Lancia - 6* SBB Medulla gem (guardian) not imped lvl100 Narza - 6* SBB Medulla gem (guardian) not imped lvl100 Kaito(friend) - SBB Medulla gem (anima) not imped lvl100 Items- Revive light, Revive, Fujin tonic (fujin potions work as well), Divine light ( incase my squad needs to be healed and guarded when they are brought very low), and Cresent Dew (these can not be obtained unless during halloween festival events i believe and obtainable through the daily tasks milestone) Kaito - This squad revolves around kaitos lead skill and how soon he can activate his bb or sbb. kaito lead gives 30% HP and 60 % def when u have a rainbow squad. he also gives a high chance of boosting BB gauge when attacked. Kaitos BB and SBB also gives DEF buff for three turns, his SBB also mitigates damage( the DEF buff makes abaddon and maxwell do single digit damage when u have grah as lead or friend plus mitigation on the same turn) His def buff really helps a lot!! Grah is my lead because he boosts 20% to all parameters and reduces damage taken by dark and light types by 15%. He's also the only person i have that gives an HP boost. but he also adds light and dark elements to attacks which in the end really helps out. Zelnite acts like a fail safe in this squad, incase kaito's Lead skill doesnt fill your BB bar and your mitigators dont have a full BB bar to mitigate, just use Zelnites SBB or BB to fill up their BB gauge. He also provides a hit combo for damage. Lancia is my only maxed healer with SBB literally, she also provides a nice attack boost and recovers HP each turn from her SBB. Narza also mitigates damage, but since i dont have a leader that nullifies all status ailments I had to settle with him. he really shined in the battle with Abaddon. His BB nullifies all status ailments for three turns. His SBB mitigates, fills up BB bar when attacked (not by tht much but every little bit counts), and nullifies all status ailments. (keep in mind though Abaddon can negate your status nullification unless you have a leader skill for it) Shera is another very good mitigator with a hit combo. Her BB is a 12 hit combo on 1 enemy & reduces damage by half for 1 turn. Her SBB is a 26 hit combo that hits all enemies & reduced damage by half for 1 turn. The units in this squad were chosen because of their elements and their versatility. Most of these units can be replaced or are interchageable by other units that are better versions of them. This is not a guranteed win but it is a strategy that works. This squads survivability and sustain is very high due to its BB fill rate and High amounts of HP. (very good for doing dungeons that are hard with bosses that attack all units with an AoE attack) Remember- Use a fujin potion or tonic on Narza when starting the trial and use his SBB or BB so Juggernaut cannot Inflict paralysis, injury and weakness on the first turn!!!! ''-Tips'' 'Mitigate every turn' Save Revives for Maxwell and Abaddon' use Narza's BB or SBB Often for his status nullification' if u can use kaitos BB use it it gives a Def buff for three turns (whenever possible) SBB for mitigation and DEF Buff 'If you can't mitigate that turn just Guard all units and make sure they have full or above 80-90% HP' Keep track of the Hp bars of Abaddon and Maxwell (Rng has to be on your side if u want to beat this easliy) and Just pray that Abaddon or Maxwell don't use Death Gate/ Meteor on the same unit twice.' Watch out for Maxwells - ignore Def buff this really kills your squad. ' ' Abaddon Hp bar warning 50% and 30% ''' '''Maxwell Hp bar warning 70%, 50%, 30%, 20%, and 0% ' 'Cons for Maxwell trial' '''Low damage output' You need to keep track of Sacred song useage and Hp bars on Maxwell and Abaddon' ' Cannot always stop Abaddons status nullification ailments, as backup put a sphere that nullifies all status ailements on a healer or mitigator so he/she or beast can use BB without getting interrupted by anything, incase your squad gets stunned or cursed.'' Revives are there for help incase RNG is not on your side and your unit get hit twice and dies. ' ' When using this squad the battle will take a very long time so try to do it when your phone is fully charged.'' Not everyone has a Kaito or Kaito friend. look for people posting their ID's on the Bf wiki page for Rhapsody Kaito that say they own him. Not everyone has the units mentioned in my squad (except for Grahdens- If you do not have Grahdens then you cannot do this trial :P) '' For me Abaddon was the hardest part since he can negate Narza's BB and SBB status nullification. this can kill your squad even before you get to maxwell. ''' '' ''( lol i meant to write how i did it not a guide) hope this Helps!!!' '' 'Written and Tested by Rikka Tsumiyama (IGN- Oppa)' Revised by Xianne (IGN- Roid)' ''Special thanks to Chris (Zeus) , Bobby (BHendo) , Timmy (Xerias), Matt (Sparker), and (Giino) and all my friends on Line chat for The advice and tips they gave me. <3'' :3''''' ''